Saturday Night Live on ZT
Saturday Night Live on ZT, abbreviated as SNL, was a news-party series made by rad256 every Saturday from November 2012 - December 2012 and again from September 2013 - June 2015. It was hosted by Edgar, Eva and 13. Rad himself often appeared. The first edition was set in an unknown location, but the second edition of the series was set in Kraków, the city in Poland where Rad lived at the time. The title is based on the real-life Saturday Night Live variety show. After 93 episodes, Rad quit Zimmer Twins, and the series never made it to the 100th episode - which was advertised and mentioned many times. History SNL started out in November 2012 as an informal party series during ZT Party Week, but when the party week celebrations were cancelled, so was the show. It re-surfaced in September 2013 as part of the Zimmer Annual Party. From then until June 2015, it aired every single Saturday. Original Run (November 10, 2012 - December 1, 2012) The show was very sloppily made and un-organized. There was no official format, but the end of each episode featured a musical performance. Only 4 episodes were produced. Second Run (September 28, 2013 - June 6, 2015) For the first calendar year, the show was rather boring and followed a strict format. 13, Eva and Edgar were described as speaking as robots. Each episode featured news from Zimmer Twins or the real world, a weather forecast and a musical performance. After SNL's 2nd anniversary, the show adapted a more friendly approach to the audience. More humor was added, and other than the previously mentioned episode segments, some episodes included interviews and skits. Rad said he did this because he wanted the show to be remembered well before it got cancelled. Songs The end of each episode features a musical performance. Here is a list of used songs: November 10, 2012: Kreayshawn - La La La November 17, 2012: Pitbull - Don't Stop The Party November 24, 2012: Psy - Gangnam Style December 1, 2012: will.i.am - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears September 28, 2013: Lady Gaga - Applause October 5, 2013: Katy Perry - Roar October 12, 2013: Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball October 19, 2013: Britney Spears - Work B**** October 26, 2013: Rihanna - Pour It Up November 2, 2013: Lorde - Royals November 9, 2013: Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness (Cedric Gervais Remix) November 16, 2013: Pitbull - Timber ft. Ke$ha November 23, 2013: Eminem - The Monster ft. Rihanna November 30, 2013: One Direction - Story Of My Life December 7, 2013: One Republic - Counting Stars December 14, 2013: Imagine Dragons - Demons December 21, 2013: Brenda Lee - Rocking Around The Christmas Tree December 28, 2013: Pentatonix - Little Drummer Boy January 4, 2014: Kristen Bell - Do You Want To Build A Snowman? January 11, 2014: Katy Perry - Unconditionally January 18, 2014: Shakira - Can't Remember To Forget You ft. Rihanna January 25, 2014: Katy Perry - Dark Horse ft. Juicy J February 1, 2014: A Great Big World - Say Something ft. Christina Aguilera February 8, 2014: Passenger - Let Her Go February 15, 2014: Bastille - Pompeii February 22, 2014: Pharell Williams - Happy March 1, 2014: Avicii - Hey Brother March 8, 2014: Lorde - Team March 15, 2014: Indina Menzel - Let It Go March 22, 2014: SoKo - We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow March 29, 2014: Aloe Blacc - The Man April 5, 2014: John Legend - All Of Me April 12, 2014: Justin Timberlake - Not A Bad Thing April 19, 2014: American Authors - Best Day of My Life April 26, 2014: Lana Del Rey - West Coast May 3, 2014: Paramore - Ain't It Fun May 10, 2014: Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea May 17, 2014: Ed Sheeran - Sing May 24, 2014: Coldplay - A Sky Full Of Stars May 31, 2014: Calvin Harris - Summer June 7, 2014: Shakira - La La La (Brazil 2014) ft. Carlinhos Brown June 14, 2014: MAGIC! - Rude June 21, 2014: Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong? June 28, 2014: Sam Smith - Stay With Me July 5, 2014: Iggy Azalea - Fancy ft. Charli XCX July 12, 2014: Pitbull - We Are One (Ole Ola) Official 2014 FIFA World Cup Song) ft. Jennifer Lopez, Claudia Leitte July 19, 2014: Maroon 5 - Maps July 26, 2014: Sia - Chandelier August 2, 2014: Charli XCX - Boom Clap August 9, 2014: Ariana Grande - Break Free ft. Zedd August 16, 2014: Disclosure - Latch ft. Sam Smith August 23, 2014: Iggy Azalea - Black Widow ft. Rita Ora August 30, 2014: Taylor Swift - Shake It Off September 6, 2014: Enrique Iglesias - Bailando ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente de Zona September 13, 2014: Clean Bandit - Rather Be ft. Jess Glynne September 20, 2014: Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass September 27, 2014: Jeremih - Don't Tell 'Em ft. YG October 4, 2014: Ed Sheeran - Don't October 11, 2014: Maroon 5 - Animals October 18, 2014: Echosmith - Cool Kids October 25, 2014: Taylor Swift - Out Of The Woods November 1, 2014: Sam Smith - I'm Not The Only One November 8, 2014: Calvin Harris - Blame ft. John Newman November 15, 2014: Taylor Swift - Blank Space November 22, 2014: Nick Jonas - Jealous November 29, 2014: Meghan Trainor - Lips Are Moving December 6, 2014: Selena Gomez - The Heart Wants What It Wants December 13, 2014: Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk! ft. Bruno Mars December 20, 2014: Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud December 27, 2014: Matt McAndrew - Wasted Love January 3, 2015: FALL OUT BOY - Centuries January 10, 2015: Mr Probz - Waves January 17, 2015: Sia - Elastic Heart January 24, 2015: James Newton Howard - The Hanging Tree ft. Jennifer Lawrence January 31, 2015: Ella Henderson - Ghost February 7, 2015: Rihanna - FourFiveSeconds ft. Kanye West, Paul McCartney February 14, 2015: Vance Joy - Riptide February 21, 2015: Robin Schulz - Prayer In C ft. Lillywood February 28, 2015: Imagine Dragons - I Bet My Life March 7, 2015: Zedd - I Want You To Know ft. Selena Gomez March 14, 2015: Calvin Harris - Outside ft. Ellie Goulding March 21, 2015: Sam Smith - Lay Me Down March 28, 2015: WALK THE MOON - Shut Up And Dance April 4, 2015: Sam Hunt - Take Your Time April 11, 2015: Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth April 18, 2015: George Ezra - Budapest April 25, 2015: Meghan Trainor - Dear Future Husband May 2, 2015: DJ Snake - You Know You Like It ft. AlunaGeorge May 9, 2015: Ariana Grande - One Last Time May 16, 2015: OMI - Cheerleader May 23, 2015: Echosmith - Bright May 30, 2015: Taylor Swift - Bad Blood ft. Kendrick Lamar June 6, 2015: Nicki Minaj - The Night Is Still Young [[Category:Series]Category:Rad256